Inside Out (NYCityCartoonsNelvanaRockz Style)
NYCityCartoonsNelvanaRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Lynnie Raccoon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Anger - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Busling (Moshi Monsters) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes: Porky in Wackyland/Dough for the Do-Do) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Mizz Snoots (Moshi Monsters) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Flavio Hippo and Marita Hippo (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Pinky and The Brain (Animaniacs) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (NYCityCartoonsNelvanaRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NYCityCartoonsNelvanaRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NYCityCartoonsNelvanaRockz Style) - Princess Silia Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NYCityCartoonsNelvanaRockz Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (NYCityCartoonsNelvanaRockz Style) - Lynnie Raccoon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NYCityCartoonsNelvanaRockz Style) - Ludwig Von Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (NYCityCartoonsNelvanaRockz Style) - Busling Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NYCityCartoonsNelvanaRockz Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (NYCityCartoonsNelvanaRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Princess Silia Spacebot from The Spacebots.png|Princess Silia Spacebot as Joy Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Sadness Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Anger Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:NYCityCartoonsNelvanaRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG